


I [Redacted] You

by Kameiko



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Godiva Chocolates, Kissing, M/M, Purple Irises, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: What relationship? This one? Laughable."The perfect relationship doesn't exist with us, Adam." Page looked out his window. "Our goals are the same every time."Those two that can also be laughed at.They're doomed from the start.





	I [Redacted] You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YunaBlaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaBlaze/gifts).



> I don't own any franchises, products, and characters mentioned in this story. My work is purely for everybody's enjoyment, and I would like to keep it that way. Having ownership over all this that requires contracts and other lawful fruitfulness is just too much responsibility. I am not ready for that kind of work, nor does my massive paycheck of $0.00 show for it in the world of fanfiction.
> 
> I hope this is to your liking, Yuna! Writing a comfort kind of Bob turned to be a bit more difficult than I could imagine! Either way, I am grateful for the chance to write this for you and everyone on this site! Hope everyone enjoys!

_“You’re willing to blow up Panchea to save the world, Mr. Jensen?” The burden of Taggart’s consciousness weighed on Adam’s shoulders. Yes, he was willing at the time. He even achieved mass murder when he did it._

_Taggart squeezed them, hard. “Join the illuminati, Mr. Jensen. Leave David Sarif and that traitor Darrow behind.”_

_The tight grip doesn’t let go. The face changed to one of a female, Megan Reed. The hands moved away, and she moved to stand in front of him. “Why would you join them? Sarif and I have done a lot for you!”_

_Have you? A two-way mirror stood in-between them. Her hand matched his on the glass, both leaning their head against it. “Adam, how can you have Sarif’s blood on your hands and be ok with it?”_

_Ignore her question and ask about the other. But Megan should be in San Francisco, right? With her mother._

_“Adam! I am dying!” The face changed to Sarif. A bloody version of him, banging on the glass, water is coming up to his waist, and the people behind him have already drowned._

_How could he use him like that? Contract, DNA, super soldier, and hid from him what the Tyrant’s wanted. Not that they knew they needed Adam._

_Another shift, Namir’s face. Twisted and sadistic, with that proud smirk knowing he accomplished something great. “Should’ve went quietly with us, Jensen. Now, you’re stuck here knowing that deep down you messed everything up.”_

_Yes, the Omega Ranch. At one point he was stuck there. He ended up released from his cell when HE found out._

_“Adam, I am glad you decided to join us.” The mystery hand is held out before him. He looked at it. Long slender fingers with blue nerves running down his arm in a peculiar straight pattern._

_Nothing like Adam has ever seen. The figure moved his hand to Adam’s scalp. “Your DNA will be most useful to us now that you have submit to us willingly.”_

_Adam continued to stare at the hand that came to his lips. He kissed it. Memories started to rush back to his brain. Eliza’s disappointed face when he chose wrong, Megan’s worried looks, and Sarif’s…Sarif’s corpse falling into the ocean._

_No, Adam didn’t choose to blow up Panchea._

_Bob Page did._

Adam woke up in a cold sweat. His breathing elevated, room spinning, head…Adam pulled himself out of bed and stumbled to the nightstand. Catching the pill bottles that were making their way to the ground. No lids on them. He forgot to recap them after he was done taking them from last night. Nothing serious. Just a couple of painkillers to numb the nightmares that kept wanting to repeat themselves.

_“What do you want, Adam?” Bob stood in front of him from the balcony point. His hands are behind his back._

_Adam looked over at the people behind him. They’re scared, they have guns pointed to their head._

_What does he want?_

Adam looked at the calendar on his wall, February 14th, 2030. Valentine’s Day. The one day of the year he absolutely hated. Everything felt fake. The room, the food, the love…everything. Standing up, he goes over to the window wanting to pull open the curtains, but someone already has. Of course they have. The man that shared a bed with doesn’t want him sleeping in all day, so why not allow a little bit of sunlight to shine through? It disgusted him. He was so used to the dark, and now he has to succumb to learning how to get out of bed during the day time.

_“Sunlight, good for the soul, if you believe in it.” Page threw open the curtains. The harsh light shining in Adam’s eyes._

_Adam wanted to disagree. There was nothing good about the situation. Everything seemed out of place, and felt like a simulation._

_He had to be the good boy._

_“Do you know what day yesterday was?” Page leaned against the wall, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket on his jacket._

_Obvious answer._

Valentine’s Day. Adam scratched the side of his bed hair. A complete disarray it wanted to be in. Stretching his body, he goes to the shower to think. Walking in, he doesn’t notice the box of chocolates and flowers by the sink. They’re purple irises, shining, beautiful, and speak to both partners. The chocolates are _GODIVA_ with bits of alcohol in them. Funny, Adam used to make of the chocolates due to one could get drunk off of them.

_“You don’t want to try a chocolate?” Page examined the one in his hand. Closing one eye to see if he can tell why people would want this garbage._

_Adam shrugged. He wasn’t in the mood. His sweet tooth caved in on him after being locked up in a cell only eating mush and drinking room temperature water._

_“I fired those people who fed you that filth.” Page placed a hand on Adam’s shoulder._

_Yeah, if fired means the same as killing. They were only doing what they were told._

Adam picked up the coconut and shea butter smelling body wash. Not really his thing, scented bath works. The feeling of being a bit too vulnerable might show up when he wants to knock out an enemy. He doesn’t want their last thoughts to be of sunflowers and daises. He wants them to pay, and maybe smell of a broken bone or two when they don’t cooperate. Sometimes the job was a pain, and the reward at the end of the tunnel doesn’t exist. Not ever for him.

_“Megan you say? I saw her with her mother the other day. Why do you ask?” Page poured himself and Adam a glass of whiskey._

_At the time he wanted to know if she was alive._

_“Good health and in good riddance.” Page handed a glass to Adam._

_The stare in the glass didn’t bring upon the comfort. Only delusions and grander._

_“Come now, Adam. Drink up. Today we have dinner plans with some people I like you to meet.” Page drinked his in one sip, he poured himself some more._

_What about his friends? Are we to just drink away our problems?_

Adam never did find out what happened to Pritchard or Malik. Things went off the grid for a while. Being rescued by people he wasn’t supposed to trust. Meeting them all on Valentine’s Day of last year proved to be awkward. Manderley was the first to greet him. He held his hand in a tight grip, and gave his arm a sincere pat. Babbled on about how Adam’s choice was indeed the right one, and everyone can move forward with their plans that continue world domination. Nobody even mentioned Darrow or Taggart.

_“Darrow? Taggart?” Page brushed off his question._

_Nobody cared about them._

_“Don’t be so tense! After this, we have big dinner plans. Just you and I. Then a nice night in, relax, and…”_

_Adam felt Page’s hands dance upon his shoulders. Giving them a soft massage._

_“I have some unique oils you’ll like. Want to try them tonight?” Bob pressed a kiss to Adam’s neck._

_The oils were nice but didn’t smell like a wildflower._

Adam exits the bathroom to get dressed. He has a big date today with his lover, and the required dress attire is already spread across the neatly made bed. A servant must have come in while he was in the shower. Adam didn’t really want to talk to anyone anyways. He gets dressed in the attire, a dark blue suit and tie. A very nice choice from the guy who wants to murder everyone that gets in his way.

_“No one will step in my way!” Page exits the room with Adam tailing behind him._

_Page has no one in his way. They would all be dead by now if they were._

_“Come, Adam. We’re going home.” He pressed the elevator button of the building, wishing the elevator from the top floor would hurry up before they get soaked._

_They did eventually make it outside. By that time, the rain drenched them both._

_“Kiss me.” Page pulled Adam’s mouth to his._

_Tasteless tongues knew no rain. The thunder behind them agreed._

Adam checked himself in the mirror. Looking good. He adjusted the lapel, making sure everything to be in order. It…was, not the suit, but his face. Sad, struggling, sunrise…everything that dampened in his head. No rain today, just black clouds. Adam took a step back, the rain seemed to turn into a drizzle when Bob’s presence had entered the room. Page stood behind him, hands wrapped around the Aug’s waist. His nose nestled into the side of Adam’s neck.

_“I don’t want to let go.” Page continued to kiss Adam’s neck._

_Adam wanted him to let go. He wanted him to drown in the rain as Sarif did._

_“Can we hold each other like this a little longer?” Page moved to his cheek._

_Page did all the holding that day._

“Adam?” Page tilted Adam’s head back, wanting to give him a kiss. Not like how it was before. That time was awkward for both of them, and neither knew how to react to rejection.

“No.” Adam pulled his face back. Not ready.

Ok for now. Page didn’t feel ready either. Didn’t stop them from kissing.


End file.
